SOS
by PiscesBaby
Summary: Mark decides to go out with some of the guys for a night on the town. There, he meets Destiny, who exposes him to a whole new world.
1. Chapter 1

Destiny woke up in the morning with a sigh. March 5th, a day she loved…until today.

"The big 3-0. It's official, I'm old," she thought to herself. Destiny was about to go into a state of self-moping when her phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Happy Birthday girl!" Destiny recognized the voice immediately. It was her best friend, Charli.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it," she said dryly.

"Okay grumpy, I see where this is going. I'll be over in a few minutes."

Before Destiny could respond, Charli was already off the phone and on her way to Destiny's house. Destiny just sighed and decided to take a shower. After getting out the shower, she put on a silk pink robe and went into her kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

Charli knocked on her door about an half hour later. It would have taken her less time if she hadn't stopped at the Manna's in Harlem to pick up some breakfast. She had two plates of turkey sausage, pancakes, eggs, and grits.

"I like how you're trying to make me fat on my birthday."

"Awww, come on. I'm trying to make you full so you could do a lot of drinking tonight. I'm taking you out to that new reggae club that just opened up."

Charli and Destiny's parents are both from islands. Charli's parents are from Jamaica while Destiny's parents are from Trinidad, which explains why her whole penthouse apartment in the Upper East Side is painted in either red, black, or white.

"A reggae club? It's been a while. I hope I still remember what to do," Destiny said kind of excitedly.

"Don't worry. You're Trinidadian; it's in your blood."

"Yeah, you're right. Since moving here years ago, I almost forgot how Trini I am. Hell yeah, Charli! We gwan get wild," Destiny exclaimed.

The two spent the rest of the day shopping and searching for outfits to put together before they hit up the clubs in Flatbush and Fort Greene to celebrate Destiny's birthday.

* * *

"Hey, Uncle Mark, what you doing after the show?" Ashley asked.

"None of your business, little girl," Mark growled at her.

"Ahh, I see. Still getting over the bimbo. Listen, if it's any consolation, I didn't like her."

"Thanks, Ashley. This is just what I need: advice from somewhere who just got her period 3 months ago."

"Hey, listen. I may be 12 and still maturing, but I know what I'm talking about. What you need is some a good fuck and a good time. Before you scold me on my language, think about what I said."

Before he could even do that, he thought about what his goddaughter said. He also thought about why he decided to take her in after her parents died. She's a good kid, very respectful. He was actually the only person she ever spoke like this around.

The Smackdown/ECW show was over and Mark had just finished teaming with Kane and Kofi Kingston against Edge, Chavo Guerrero, and Jack Swagger. Mark had taken a liking to Kofi's work ethic and his respect for him, Glen, and their ideas for what he could do during the match so he could get over with the crowd. It's safe to say their ideas worked. He couldn't think about that right now. He figured he should take Ashley's advice and go to a club.

"Maybe you're right, Ashley. I'll take you back to the hotel room and me and Glen will find someplace to go in New York City."

"Actually, Uncle Mark, Uncle Glen is going out with that Maryse chick. Who knew he had a thing for French-Canadians? Maybe, that dude Kofi will want to go somewhere. I'm pretty sure he knows some good places to go party."

Mark couldn't help but believe she was being biased because they were both black. However, Mark had to admit he never met a black person who didn't know how to have fun. He groaned at how he was taking her advice. She was 12 years old for Christ's sake! Trying to ignore that sad fact, he swallowed his pride, exited the locker room and found Kofi in the catering area.

"Hey, Kofi. You did great out there tonight. Keep it up kid, you'll be a star when these old bag of bones wear out."

"Thanks. With all due respect, those bag of bones better give out after I get a chance to wrestle them," Kofi joked.

Mark laughed. "Yea, so anyway do you know any place I could go in New York to have fun?"

"Uhhh, yeah. Me, Jayson, and Shad are going to this place in Flatbush. You know since they're from Brooklyn, they know all the good places."

"That's great. You three wouldn't mind having an old white guy around, would ya?"

"If it was Vinny Mac or Shawn, maybe. But not you deadman. You could hang with us. Jayson and Shad wouldn't mind either," Kofi joked.

"Okay, so let me drop off my goddaughter at the Marriott in Fort Greene and from there, we'll go to Flatbush." As if on cue, Ashley appeared out of nowhere.

"So I see Uncle Mark is finding a new group of friends. Make sure he doesn't embarrass himself. There's a difference between this Jamaican and other Jamaicans," Ashley said.

Kofi couldn't help but spit out the water he was drinking and start laughing.

"Oh Mark will blend in fine, he already has experience dealing with island girls."

"Ok, Ashley get your stuff out the locker room and get in the car. I'm taking you to the Marriott in Brooklyn," Mark said, can't believing she actually said those things.

Ashley got her stuff from out the locker room and he saw Kofi, Jayson, Shad, and surprisingly Randy waiting for him by his truck.

"I guess six is a crowd, ehh Uncle Mark?" Ashley quipped. Mark just looked down at her and continued walking towards the car with Ashley right on his heels. They all managed to fit in the car and drove to Fort Greene to check into the hotel. After hearing Ashley rant and rave about how feisty island girls are for 20 minutes while putting on his clothes, he was ready to go.

Randy, Shad, Kofi, Jayson, and Mark had no idea what type of night they would be in for.


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny and Charli were out and about for Destiny's 30th birthday. She vowed to pay back Charli in 8 months when Charli turns 30. Destiny was wearing a red and black shirt with a black skirt and some red stilettos. Her hair was flowing freely down her back with little curls on the end. She was representing Trinidad as much as she could. Charli was also trying to represent her homeland, but it was Jamaica. She wore a similar shirt to Destiny's, but it was green and yellow. She had on a matching black skirt with green stilettos. Her hair was pinned back in a ponytail, but it still was very long.

They got on the line for a club in Fort Greene, but when the bouncer took notice of them, they were quickly jumped to the front of the line. As soon as they walked in, they were hit in the face with the smell of weed and Hennessey.

"Is Happy Hour over?" Destiny asked.

"Happy Hour? This is Time to Get Buckwild Hour!" Charli exclaimed.

"Hell yeah, girl. This shit is live. Thanks for taking me out. I appreciate it." Her and Charli exchanged hugs.

After about an hour of dancing with guys she didn't know and drinking and smoking, the club got boring.

"Ummm, Charli?" Destiny asked, figuring Charli read her mind like she always does.

"Yea, I know. It got real boring in just an hour. Looks like a brawl on the other side of the club," Charli responded and pointed to the other side of the club.

Destiny swung her head around and saw the brawl that was about to begin. Apparently, this guy didn't want to give another guy some money after losing a poker hand. There was also some yelling and screaming that wasn't understood by either Charli or Destiny. It wasn't long before a fist was thrown and a full on brawl began.

"This is our cue to leave," Charli said hurriedly

Destiny agreed and they ran as far away from the club as possible. Destiny was a little further ahead than Charli when they were in distance of the Marriott hotel. The entrance door swung open and Destiny fell backward.

"Sorry about that," a deep voice said. Destiny was about to go off about watching where you open the door when she caught a good look at his face. He was so divine to Destiny. His hair was almost as long as hers and he was wearing a red bandana. She wondered if the white boy knew it was dangerous to wear red in this area. She soon realized it didn't considering his intimidating size.

"Are you okay?" The man asked Destiny.

"Huh? Oh, me? I'm fine, just a little clumsy is all," Destiny responded.

"Looks like you were in a rush to get away from a place." As soon as he finished his sentence, Charli came up.

"Well, lookie here. Seems Destiny found a man," Charli joked, causing Destiny to blush.

"If you don't mind me asking ladies, where were you two running from?"

Charli spoke up before Destiny. "Before I tell you, my name is Charli and her name is Destiny. And we were running from a club. A reggae club just down the block from here. Just saying gambling, weed, and Hennessey don't mix."

"Well thanks for the introduction Charli and my name is Mark. Dammit! Me and some of the other guys I work with were gonna go there," Mark was mad. Now where was he supposed to go? He couldn't go back upstairs with his goddaughter who will probably call him all different kinds of pathetic. He also wanted to get to know Destiny better. She seemed nice to him and couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she was.

Just as Mark said that, Charli and Destiny noticed four guys come from behind him. They noticed three were black and one was white, which didn't matter because all 5 guys could defend themselves fine, Charli and Destiny both seemed to think.

"What's the problem, deadman?" the white guy asked and then took a look at Charli, which she kindly returned.

"These ladies-the one in the red is Destiny and the other Charli-were telling me how there was a brawl at the club we were supposed to go to," Mark said to him and then returned his attention to Charli and Destiny. "So everyone is familiar with each other, Charli, Destiny this Randy, Kofi, Jayson, and Shad."

"Nice to meet you," Charli and Destiny said in unison. Charli had her eye on Randy as she said it.

"Actually fellas, there's this place in Flatbush we were gonna go to afterwards anyway. But not this soon. All of you are invited to come, including you Mark," Destiny said, with an edge of flirtation when mentioning Mark.

Everyone caught the tone of Destiny's voice, including Mark. Charli was giggly trying to hide a full-blown hysterical laughter. Randy was winking at Charli and she smiled and licked her lips. Mark, Destiny, Jayson, Kofi, and Shad were looking at them two back and forth before Jayson finally broke the silence.

"Okay, so are we gonna go to Flatbush or watch as Charli and Randy make googly eyes at each other?" he asked.

"Umm yeah, Flatbush right. Destiny, I trust with the keys to my car since I have no idea where Flatbush is," Mark said as he handed Destiny the keys to his car. She and Mark were in the front while Kofi, Jayson, Shad, Randy, and Charli somehow managed to fit in the back. It's safe to say it helped a little that Charli sat on Randy's lap.

It took just 20 minutes to get from Fort Greene to Flatbush, which was more than enough time for Randy and Charli to get acquainted with each other. They stood on the line and within 15 minutes, they were inside the club. To Charli and Destiny's surprise, nobody looked at Randy or Mark strangely. All seven got a table in the back and ordered some drinks. They all spoke a little and drank a little more. Destiny and Charli learned that the 5 men were wrestlers for the WWE. Randy and Shad were the only ones who used their real name, while Kofi just used his real first name. Jayson was known as JTG and Mark was known as The Undertaker, causing Destiny's eyes to widen.

"You're The Undertaker? My little brother loves you!" she exclaimed.

"Well, your brother has good taste," Mark smiled and then winked at her.

They drank some more until everyone was pissy drunk.

_Attitude gal! One of dem, two of dem, send a crew of dem I will whine dem_

Dutty Wine by Tony Matterhorn blasted through the speakers. Immediately, a drunk Charli wobbled up with Randy in tow and started grinding her ass on his dick. While Kofi, Jayson, and Shad knew there was nothing wrong, Mark was confused.

"Is she supposed to do that?" Mark slurred his question to Destiny while Jayson, Kofi, and Shad found some ladies to dance with.

"Yea, it's quite normal. She's from Jamaica and I'm from Trinidad. What she's doing is actually quite mild," Destiny responded.

"So that's what Ashley meant," Mark said low but not low enough for her not to hear. She waved it off though.

"You wanna show me ya got darlin'? Mark wondered. Mark got his response when Destiny grabbed him, threw his back against the wall and started doing basically the same thing Charli was, but slightly better. Mark couldn't help how hard he was getting and wanted to take her back to the hotel room. He hoped the guys and Charli found a way back because after the song ended and another song played, Mark had lost control and grabbed Destiny by the waist and took her out the club. Lucky for Mark, she was too drunk to protest. He put her in the car as calmly as he could and went the same route they did to get there. As soon as they got out the car in front of the hotel and got on the elevator, they were tonguing each other down.

"I want you," Destiny seemed to get out.

"The feeling is mutual," Mark responded.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning! Contains Sexual Content

* * *

**_

By the time, they got to the hotel door, he had enough. He was going to fuck her brains out until his cock fell off. Moving at a frantic speed, Mark quickly opened the door as best as he could in his pissy drunk state with Destiny on his back.

" I'm gonna pound that sweet little pussy of yours girl," he slurred.

" I hope you're a man of your word handsome," Destiny grinned.

She grabbed the huge bulge in his pants and Mark growled at the contact. He then flipped her over to his front so she could straddle him. He rushed past a smiling Ashley on his way to his bedroom and shut the door. Ashley knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Oh yea bro! Use them techniques I taught ya and put that long tongue to good use," she cheered.

"Go listen to your iPod or somethin'" he replied back while throwing Destiny on the bed.

"Already am!" Ashley shouted, starting to sing along. "Push it good. Push it real good!"

Mark was in the zone and so was Destiny since she was horny as hell. She hasn't had sex in 3 months, so she was ready for business. She sensually caressed Mark's bare chest, lightly touching his abs making him shiver. Mark wasn't going to let her take control and pushed her down on the silk sheets, kissing her passionately. Right then and there, Destiny knew the night was going to be intense. She felt him run his hands up her inner thigh slightly rubbing her womanhood and it was getting wetter by the moment.

Mark could feel himself sobering up but didn't care as he stripped Destiny of her top. Barely able to control myself, he stripped the rest of her clothes off, leaving her in her naked glory. His 11-inch dick was wanting to pop out his pants when she started pleasuring herself with her fingers. He had a feeling she was explosive in the bedroom the way she dubbed him in the club.

Done just staring, Mark went to work while playing tonsil hockey with Destiny.

" You are such a damn tease," he growled when he stopped for a breath.

" Well, are ya gonna make good on your word or what?" she challenged.

She got her answer when he ran his tongue up her slit, nipping and lapping at her clit. She moaned loudly and started tugging at her hair. Mark decided he wasn't in a gentle mood tonight so he decided to attack her G-spot. Destiny almost fell off the bed.

" Ohhh God Mark, don't stop," she screamed when she was almost there.

"Why not?" he asked, replacing his tongue with his first two fingers, which felt like a vibration.

"'Because I'm sooo close," she whined holding his wrist.

"Well, we can't hold you back now can we? First, you need to do me a favor….. on your knees." She immediately complied, pulling his jeans down seeing he went commando. She took his hard dick in her mouth while hand was playing with her wet pussy. She started to deep throat him when she felt his hands in her hair. Giving up her own pleasure, she used the hand that was massaging her pussy to massage his balls. Watching his cock disappear into her mouth was too much for him , so he grabbed her by her hips and had her straddle him while he lay on the bed.

"Ride me hard!" he growled. All she could do was hop up and down on him while screaming because of all the pleasure that was too much to control. She started cumming when he brushed against her G-spot. Her walls clamped around his massive cock causing him to frantically position into her trying to find his release.

When he finally came after her fourth orgasm, Mark positioned himself on his elbows in order not to crush her. Destiny has actually passed out from the pleasure. Mark rolled over on his side cradling her to his side thinking this was not going to be a onetime thing, as he soon fell asleep afterwards.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark woke up and saw Destiny just lying there asleep. He sobered up during their sex session and remembered everything that happened. She looked so beautiful and peaceful when she was sleeping, so he just kissed on the forehead and exited the hotel bedroom. When he entered the den, he was greeted by his nosy goddaughter.

"Mornin'," Ashley said, "Whoa, Uncle Mark! You look paler than me." Even though Ashley was black, she could pass off as white since she was so light skinned.

"That's from pleasure little girl. You better know nothing about that yet," Mark warned.

"If you mean have I ever had sex, then you have nothing to worry about," she reassured him.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?" Both Mark and Ashley heard Destiny shout through the bedroom door.

" You may wanna check that out," Ashley whispered to him and Mark was heading for the bedroom door and closed it so Ashley wouldn't hear too much of it.

" Mornin' to you too, darlin'" Mark said.

"What the hell happened last night?" Destiny yelled.

" Well, we met when I accidentally hit the front door of-Destiny cut him off

"I know that! I meant afterwards like at the club."

" Well, after you showed me some of your dance moves, we were both very drunk. We ended up coming back here and, well, hooked up." Mark shrugged it off as being not that serious.

"I had sex with you! Oh my god, I'm such a whore," Destiny got on the bed and started crying.

"You're not a whore. I felt the energy we had when we first met. It doesn't make you a whore. It makes us human."

"I don't care. Just get me my clothes so I could leave. I should probably call Charli." Destiny was picking up her clothes, which was scattered all around the room. She picked up her phone and started to dial her best friend, but there was no answer.

"Listen, how about I drive you-

"NO! You will take me nowhere. Aren't you a wrestler anyway? You've had your New York conquest, now why don't you go to a different state and take advantage of another unsuspecting female!" She was embarrassed and angry at the same time.

Mark looked at her in disbelief and Ashley was on the other side of the door, her brown eyes being about as wide as they can be.

"Listen, I don't want you to leave. Please, just stay," Mark tried to plea with her.

Destiny just got angrier and smacked him in the face. This angered Mark as well.

"You know what, go then. Leave! I wouldn't want to be with a woman who's that easy after a few drinks anyway! Matter of fact let me help you." Mark picked up her stuff and tossed them out the door, passing a shocked Ashley in the process. Destiny refused to let Mark see the tears that formed in her eyes and just stomped out his hotel room.

Ashley was always on Mark's side but she felt sorry for this woman. She knew there wasn't much she could do, so she just found a bag Destiny could use. She opened the hotel door seeing that Destiny was still picking up her things and handed her the bag. Destiny said a silent thank you to the pre-teen she believed to be his daughter.

She exited the exquisite hotel and instead of trying to find a cab, she simply went on the subway. She didn't have time to shower but her logic was that smelly people were underground all the time. When asked about this by Charli, she figured she would keep it brief. Neither her nor Mark would admit they felt more than just lust for one another after just one night.

* * *

Mark's piercing green eyes locked with Ashley's sympathetic brown. He knew he probably made a mistake and he knew Ashley felt the same way. She was being too silent for his liking. He wished she would say the first word, but knew that wasn't going to happen and instead he opened his mouth.

"Life goes on, Ashley," he tried to reason.

" But Uncle Mark, you were being an asshole," Ashley said with a little venom.

Mark couldn't believe she said that to him. Well, actually he could but couldn't believe she said it _**directed**_ at him. "I don't have time for your opinion, little girl. Just pack your things and get ready to leave in a few hours. We have to be in Miami by tomorrow."

Ashley just nodded her head and packed her things. She remained silent and attempted to make no conversation with him on the way to the airport. She only said one thing to him on the plane ride to Miami.

" You're a jackass," she simply said before drifting off to sleep in the unusually comfortable first class seat.

"I know little girl," he whispered at her back.


	5. Chapter 5

A Year Later….

" Come on sis, you're so slow," Jayden called out to his sister.

Hearing how excited he was made Destiny question why she signed up to take him to the Smackdown/ECW show at the garden. It's been a little over a year since she last seen WWE's premiere wrestler. Charli kept asking if she wanted to go to some of the events, but declined. Randy and Charli became thick as thieves and on Charli's 30th birthday, Randy proposed and they got married 3 weeks later. She was also traveling with her hubby full time and would be expecting a baby very soon.

"I'm coming Jayden. You can't rush perfection," she teased her 13-year old brother.

"I'm not rushing perfection. I'm rushing you. Now, let's go!" He shouted through the closed bathroom door where Destiny was.

About 15 minutes later, Destiny was ready and they were out the door. She cringed a little when she seen her little brother wearing an Undertaker T-shirt. It brought back old memories and feelings she didn't want to deal with, even if it was only after one night. Jayden decided he wanted to take the subway to Madison Square Garden since both he and Destiny knew there would be a lot of traffic. They got there in 10 minutes and were now standing in line.

"Hey sis, look over there. That girl is cute," he said as he pointed to that light skinned with her light brown hair flowing down her back.

She looked vaguely familiar to Destiny, but couldn't figure out who it was. Then, it hit her. _**That's Ashley!**_ She mentally screamed. She knew wherever Ashley was, Mark couldn't be too far behind. To avoid Ashley recognizing her, she simply turned around and just waited on line to go inside the historic venue.

* * *

Unfortunately for Destiny, Ashley saw her when Jayden caught eye of her. She wasn't sure, so she stared for a while to make sure it really was her. Ashley got her answer when the person she figured was Destiny turned around swiftly, confirming it was Destiny. Instead of going to the Garden like Mark told her to, she went back towards his rental car.

"Little girl, I thought I told ya to go to the arena," Mark said, with his new girlfriend, Michelle McCool right behind him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Listen, we need to talk-she darted her eyes at the woman she grew to dislike- away from her," she said and pointed at Michelle.

"Whatever you could say to me, you could say in front of my girlfriend." When he said that, Michelle smirked evilly at Ashley causing her to growl.

"Okay, remember the West Indian chick that fucked your brains out last year," Ashley smiled when Michelle cringed, and didn't even try to mind her language.

"What about her?" Mark questioned, trying his hardest to not to sound excited.

"I think I seen her. She was with her little brother or something. You should try talking to her." Ashley completely ignored Michelle being right there. Mark saw the uneasiness on Michelle's face and knew he quickly had to shut Ashley up.

" Little girl, mind your manners and go inside the arena like I told you the first time," Mark ordered.

" Fine," Ashley said before giving Michelle the bird and walking away. Mark and Michelle both stood in shock for a while before going inside the arena.

* * *

To Destiny's surprise, she had a lot of fun. She really enjoyed the live show. When Kofi Kingston had a match with Edge, he stopped during his entrance to hug Destiny and told her to come backstage after the show. She said yes and told him she would be bringing her little brother as well, which he didn't mind.

"How do you know Kofi Kingston?" Jayden wondered excitedly.

"On my 30th birthday a year ago, I partied with him and a few other wrestlers, including Auntie Charli's husband Randy," she said, not bringing the others, but knowing she might have to.

"Who were the others?" he asked, proving her inner thoughts right.

" Ummm, well it was Randy, Kofi, Shad Gaspard, Jayson who you know as JTG, and this other wrestler Mark," she hoped her little brother didn't know that was The Undertaker, but would again be proved wrong.

"Mark? Wait, that's The Undertaker! How was it? Was he fun? Is he really cool? Did you guys hook up or…..never mind."

Jayden saw his sister's facial expression change after he asked if they hooked up knowing that they did, but it most likely didn't end well. Destiny was grateful Jayden didn't ask her anymore about that night. He did make small talk during the matches though. When it was time for the divas match between Michelle McCool and Mickie James, Destiny noticed the look on Michelle's face when she looked over at her. Jayden noticed too, but tried to reassure his sister.

"She's a villain sis. It's her job to mean mug people. It was nothing personal, " Jayden said, but couldn't help but believe something else.

"You're right, it's her job to look at her people like that."

The match ended and Michelle lost to Mickie. When Mickie was walking up the ramp, she stopped to whisper something to Destiny.

"You must be Destiny. I kinda overheard Michelle bitching to other divas about Mark's goddaughter seeing some chick he had a one night stand with over a year ago. That wasn't a regular mean look she gave you. Be careful if you decide to go back there. I got your back so don't worry too much," Mickie whispered to her.

"Thanks a bunches, Mickie. When I go back there though, I'll be Kofi's friend, not Mark's," she whispered back. Mickie nodded and continued to make her way up the ramp.

Finally, it was time for the main event. It was set to be Triple H against The Undertaker. The crowd, including Jayden and Destiny, went ballistic for the Cerebral Assassin. It was nothing, however, compared to how they reacted when they heard the first gong and the lights went out. People were pulling out their lighters and cameras, so they could see and record this moment for life. Instead of his usual trench coat with the black hat, he was wearing the leather overcoat, similar to the one he wore against Edge at WrestleMania 24. Mark caught a glimpse of Destiny and she looked the same to him. Maybe a little extra weight, but it went to the right places. Every feeling he learned to get over in the past year was just resurfacing at once. Lust. Desire. Regret. How he managed to keep a poker face while he walked down to the ring was beyond him. He knew he would have to refocus his attention on The Game.

The match went on for close to 40 minutes, with not a dry eye in the house. The Undertaker won when he put his Hell's Gate submission on Triple H, who tapped out soon after. The Deadman did what he traditionally did, which was get on his knees, rolled his eyes in the back of his head, and stick his tongue out. Destiny shivered at the memory of that same tongue licking her throbbing pussy just over a year ago. The Undertaker walked back up the ramp, he looked at Destiny longer than he was supposed to, for gimmick and personal reasons. Destiny just did a shy smile, while her little brother was staring at the two of them, seeing the obvious sexual tension.


	6. Chapter 6

The show was over and Destiny and her little brother made her way backstage. She was greeted by Kofi and gave him a warm hug. Mark saw this as he was walking by and the blood in his body began to boil. Destiny just winked at him from the corner of her eye. She noticed he sat down on a chair not too far from them, though Kofi didn't notice.

"Destiny, long times no see. How ya been?" Kofi asked.

"I've been great. Even got a new man in my life," she beamed. Mark overheard this and almost choked on his water. Jayden started laughing silently.

"That's cool. What's his name?"

"His name is Matthew. I met him a couple of months ago. He's the new employee at the marketing firm I work at."

"You've really changed a lot over the past year, haven't you?"

"Not much. I just made wiser decisions." With that statement, Mark got up and left not wanting to hear anymore and went back to his locker room.

"That's great to hear. Don't be a stranger to us. Here's my number and I heard Mickie may ask you too. Let's catch up sometime. I'll see ya later, Destiny." With that statement, Kofi turned his heels toward the locker room.

"Does one of those "smart" decisions include you keeping your legs close," a voice said from behind Destiny. She turned around to see it was Michelle.

"Listen, I don't know what your problem is with me, but you need to check your attitude or we will have a serious problem," Destiny sternly warned.

"What's my problem with you? Ummm, let's see: some hood rat who found her way out had a one-night stand with my boyfriend and a year later comes back. I wonder what she wants," Michelle stated.

"Hood rat? Listen Ms. Southern "Belle", and I use that term very loosely, my brother is a fan of your boyfriend. I came here with him. I was invited backstage by Kofi and Mickie. Your man is the furthest thing from my mind, but from the way he was looking at me I'm not the furthest thing from his," she smirked and waved her brother off because she knew it was going to get ugly. He took that his cue to go find the girl he seen earlier outside the arena.

Michelle stood there shocked for a minute and then turned around to walk away, but then turned back around to punch Destiny square in the face. Destiny fell backward and after regaining composure, she charged at Michelle. The force knocked Michelle to the ground and she was barely able to defend herself as Destiny connected with punch after punch to her face. Another diva, Michelle's friend Layla, pulled Destiny off of her and gave Destiny another punch to the face. Michelle was still on the floor recovering and Destiny was hurting from the low Layla delivered her.

"What now, bitch? Are you gonna try that again?" Layla taunted.

What Layla didn't see coming was that Mickie was behind and nailed directly in the jaw, knocking her out cold. She took a quick glance at Michelle and all that blood coming from her nose and noticed all the blood on Destiny's knuckles. She put two and two together, realizing that Destiny is someone who's bad side you don't want to be on.

"Well, she looks like she'll need the emergency room. Whatever, it doesn't matter. By the way, your brother and Mark's goddaughter, awfully close. She convinced Mark into letting her go to your house tomorrow so she could see him. I mean like once he finishes school and everything," Mickie said.

"Great, just what I need. Can't they play somewhere else?" Destiny whined.

Mickie arched an eyebrow. "If you're so sure you're over Mark, you wouldn't mind him bringing his goddaughter over to your house."

"I guess you're right, Mickie. It was great meeting you, but I have to get going since Jayden has school tomorrow. How about we exchange phone numbers and you call me whenever you're in town."

They exchanged phone numbers and hugged as Mickie went back to the locker room and Destiny went to look for her brother. She found Jayden talking to Ashley outside of Mark's locker room. She quickly grabbed Jayden for fear of seeing Mark again. It was bad enough she had to see him tomorrow so he could drop off Ashley. She kind of hoped Michelle was there too so she could see her messed up face. She smiled at the thought as her and Jayden hopped on the subway back to the Upper East Side.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" Destiny wondered since her brother had rushed her out just the previous night.

"I'm getting ready. You can't rush perfection," he said, mimicking her.

"I'm rushing you, not perfection, now hurry up. Your little girlfriend is gonna be here soon," she teased.

"She's not my girlfriend! She's a friend who happens to be a girl, not the same."

Destiny just rolled her eyes up to the ceiling and went back over to the couch where Matthew was. She tongued him down roughly and hungrily, but didn't feel the same spark like she had with Mark. She decided to remove that man from her memory and move on with Matthew. She pinched him on his large, but cute nose and kissed him again. She did an inward groan as she knew soon, she would be face to face with a man who just in one night made her feel like going to the point of no return.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Michelle has a broken nose," Ashley laughed.

"Yea and it's because of Destiny," Mark growled. He found Michelle lied out on the ground. Layla had regained consciousness and told Mark what had happened. Of course, she made it seem like Michelle was innocent and Destiny was like a menace to society.

"Did I mention how much I love her?" Ashley beamed.

"You better get as much of her as you can today because it will be the last time you see her."

After that, Ashley went silent. Mark was glad until he realized she had the same look on her face like the one from a year ago. She looked sad and upset at the same time. Mark did an inward sigh. He was with Michelle, but Ashley was still the most important female in his life. He felt, for Ashley's sake, he could try to make nice with Destiny. He just hoped the hotel wouldn't complain about lack of cold water afterwards.


	7. Chapter 7

Destiny heard a knock on the door and hesitated to open it. She didn't want to act on impulse by jumping to the door like she wanted to so Matthew wouldn't suspect anything. She then heard the knock again and this time it was louder. She then walked to the door and saw Mark standing there with Ashley.

"Hi Mark, Ashley," she greeted kindly.

"Hi, Destiny. Where's Jayden?" Ashley asked.

"He's in the bathroom still getting ready. He's on the football team at school and things got a little dirty, so he's just getting freshened up."

"Okay, I'll wait inside." With that, Ashley just waltzed right past Destiny and went into her den to wait.

"You can come in too, Mark" Destiny said.

"We need to talk," he said gruffly.

Destiny stepped outside the apartment after telling Matthew she'd be back soon. She tried looking into Mark's piercing green eyes to see what he wanted, but her gaze kept going over his body. He had on a short sleeve red shirt that did nothing to cover his tattoos. He had on black jeans and a red bandana over his hair which was flowing blended right in with the colors in her apartment. She was no longer trying to look in his to see what he wanted. She was trying to maintain her composure because her knees wanted to give out.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Destiny asked tilting on her heels back and forth, averting his gaze.

"You probably know that I know you broke my girlfriend's nose," Mark stated and gave Destiny a frightful glare when she started snickering.

"Yeah, I know. I'm only kinda sorry though," Destiny tried to avoid the rage in his eyes and continued, "You probably know that Layla was also there. They basically tried to jump me, until Mickie came to my aide." Now, Mark was confused. Layla just told him Destiny pounced on Michelle. He was never told Layla tried to get in a sucker punch, which was one of his pet peeves. He'd let Michelle slide on this since she was in such bad shape.

"I didn't actually, but that's not why I asked to talk to you. Ashley and Jayden spoke for a long time outside my locker room. I think they really clicked considering Ashley spoke a lot about him after you two left. I have an injury that I need to recover from. For Ashley's sake, I've decided to stay in New York, so she could spend more time with him." Just as Mark said that, Matthew opened the door to leave the apartment. It made Mark's blood to boil to the temperatures of hell to see another man have his hands over a woman he still had feelings for. As irrational as it was to think that, Mark felt Destiny should still be stuck on him while he was be able to move on freely.

"Matthew, where are you going?" Destiny asked worried.

"I have to go home and finish a presentation for work. I'll see you tomorrow," he responded and then kissed her on the lips. He noticed Mark glaring at him and matched his gaze until he turned on his heels and left.

"Ummm, what were we talking about again?" Destiny asked, completely losing focus after Matthew's lips kissed hers. He wasn't Mark, but he could sure as hell give Mark a run for his money.

"Me staying in New York so Ashley and Jayden could be more friendly with each other," Mark reminded her.

"Ok, I see nothing wrong with that. Our past has nothing to do with either one of them. I think this could happen," Destiny agreed.

"Maybe I should get your phone number. So, I could call whenever Ashley wants to see Jayden."

"Does Ashley have school?"

"No. I hired a teacher to travel with us so she has an education. Though, she knows too much for her own age," he joked.

"Same with Jayden. They grow up so fast. And back to your question, you can have my number." Mark held out his cell phone for her to put her number in and Destiny did the same. Both of them had intentions to use this to try to rekindle an old flame, but Destiny's poker face was just as good as Mark's so it wasn't obvious.

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about out there?" Jayden asked Ashley after finally stepping out the bathroom.  
"I don't hear yelling, so not about her breaking Michelle nose," it was damn near impossible for Ashley to conceal her excitement.

"Maybe they're talking about us."

"Probably, I asked him if we could stay in New York while he recovers from an injury. Hope you don't mind I used you as a cover-up for my true intentions."

"No, and what would those intentions be?"

"Get those two back together. When I told him I saw you two at Madison Square Garden, that was the happiest I seen him since, well, when he was with your sister."

"So, will you and I be Cupid?"

"No, I'm Venus, you're Cupid. You're still a little confused about the ins and outs of love. Ashley Steele will help you fill in the kinks."

"Steele? Your last name isn't Callaway?"

"No. Mark isn't my dad, he's my godfather. My parents died when I was younger so he took me in. the experience with your sister isn't his first time dealing with island people. My parents are from Jamaica."

"You're very light skin, almost pale."

"I do have some Irish in me from my dad. You know they say Irish people are drunks and my dad died of liver cancer. My mom took her life soon after."

Jayden couldn't believe she wasn't in tears. The girl standing in front of him was strong and he wanted be her shoulder to cry on just in case she did want to cry. He pulled her into his arms for a hug and she embraced him back. Before he knew what he was doing, he pulled Ashley in for a kiss. She pulled back at first but then she went for the kiss the second time. Just then, Mark and Destiny walked backed inside the house.

"What the hell?" Mark exclaimed, while Destiny just laughed like she was a hyena.

"We were just….uhhhh, talking?" Ashley said.

"Talking, my ass. I agreed to stay in New York. Don't make me regret it," Mark threatened.

Destiny tried to quickly diffuse the situation. "Umm, Mark. How about we go in the kitchen for a drink," she noticed Mark, Ashley, and even Jayden raised an eyebrow, "I mean something to drink."

Mark nodded and they started walking into the kitchen. Jayden turned his attention back to Ashley.

"So, Venus, how do you propose we do this?"

Ashley placed a hand on his shoulder and a kiss on his cheek. "Cupid, you have so much to learn. I already did what I can. Now, just let human nature take its effect. If the wicked bitch of the South wants to interfere with true love, that's when we step in."

"You're evil. I like that." Jayden placed a kiss on her cheek.

Jayden took the liberty of going through his sister's CDs and didn't find what he was looking for. He noticed her iPod was in sync on the computer in the den and started looking through the songs on there until he found a song that would suffice_._ He turned up the speakers on the computer so that Destiny and Mark will be able to hear through the closed kitchen doors.

_Come on, Rude, Rude Boy_

_Can you get it up?_

_Come on Rude, Rude Boy_

_Are you big enough?_

_Take it, take it_

_Baby, Baby_

_Take it, Take it_

_Love me, love me._

Ashley and Jayden laughed as they song while played while Mark and Destiny cringed at the song.

_Do you like it?_

_What I want, want, want_

_What you want, want, want_

_Give it to me baby, like boom boom boom_

It took nothing but sheer willpower for Mark not to drop the orange juice in his hand and play tonsil hockey with her in the kitchen while her brother and his goddaughter were in the other room. Also, while his girlfriend was in the hospital at NYU because of an injury she caused.


	8. Chapter 8

Mark still wondered how he managed to keep is composure at Destiny's house. Ashley stayed for 2 hours and he was forced to keep Destiny company. Thankfully, he knew visiting hours would be over soon in NYU hospital. He used that as an excuse to keep his libido in check and go see Michelle. Ashley was reluctant to leave but knew better than to against him. Ashley and Mark hailed a cab to NYU hospital. He was directed by a nurse to Michelle's room and went over to her side. Ashley rolled her eyes and just stood in the doorway.

"Hey Michelle, how ya feeling?" Mark asked.

"I'm fine, baby. They said I could leave today. I'll be back on the road in no time."

Ashley couldn't hold her tongue anymore. "It's just a bloody nose! Tilt your damn head back and grow a pair!" Michelle's eye widened and Mark's eyes filled with rage.

"Ashley Nicole Steele! You will mind your mouth and your manners," he growled at her.

She knew the consequences of talking this to Mark but didn't care. "Make me." She then folded her arms.

Mark jumped across the room and starting beating Ashley with a switch he found just lying there in Michelle's room. She screamed out loud but still refused to apologize about what she said. Michelle snickered softly as she felt Ashley was finally getting what she felt was deserve. Mark finally stopped after Ashley was in tears. She still didn't apologize, but instead just continued.

"I hate you, Michelle! You bitch, you ruined our relationship! I hate you, you fucking lying slut!" Ashley didn't even run out. She just sank herself into a corner and cried.

Mark figured he would focus on Ashley later. He found bloodied pads in the bathroom yesterday, so he figured it was just her period. He turned his attention back to Michelle and what he had to tell her.

"Michelle, I sincerely apologize for that. She usually isn't like that. However, she and Destiny's brother Jayden are getting close. I have to recover from an injury and Ashley convinced me to do it in New York."

Michelle bit her tongue over the 'Ashley is innocent' comment, but just forgot about it. "Mark, it's sweet that you would do that for Ashley's sake. I can't stay though. Vince has a storyline ready for me as soon as I recover, which is soon.

It was a miracle Ashley hid her excitement. She and Jayden's Venus-Cupid plan had just improved. Jayden was out of school for summer vacation and Michelle would be on the road and she would surely cheat on him. The question was when and would she do it in the 3 months it's going to take for Mark to recover. Ashley didn't know the answers to those questions, but she knew she would enjoy these 3 months without Michelle and going back to old times with her brother-like godfather.

* * *

"Matthew, did you finish that presentation you were working on?" Destiny asked her boyfriend as they walked their office building and onto the elevator.

"Yea, almost. I'm gonna most likely finish before 12. You wanna go to lunch?" He asked.

"Sure, I really wanna go to the South Street Seaport."

"Ok, we'll go to the food court and maybe I'll take you to Victoria's Secret," he whispered in her ear, causing Destiny to giggle.

"Alright, Matthew. Right now, we both have jobs to do. I'll see you later sweetie." She kissed Matthew on the lips and proceeded to her office. She couldn't wait until 12:00. She needed this to get her mind off Mark.

12:00 was here and Destiny didn't want to seem to eager. She decided to wait another five minutes before walking to Matthew's office. She was about to knock on his door when she heard strange sounds.

"Matthew! Right there. I'm gonna cum," Destiny heard. She couldn't believe her ears! She opened open the door and saw some chick on top of Matthew's desk with his dick inside of her.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Destiny screamed, almost too loud.

"Destiny, it's not what it looks like. Crystal is a friend. I was just thanking her."

"That's how you thank women, by fucking them!" She hesitated for a moment and then socked him right in the jaw. He fell to the ground just like that. She then turned her attention to Crystal.

"You got five fucking seconds to pick up your damn panties and get the FUCK out this office or I'm gonna lay you out next to him." You would think Crystal was an Olympic runner the way she ran out the office after Destiny's threat. She then walked back to her own office, ignoring the chatter of nosy businesspeople. She sank in her chair and placed her face in her hands. She then grabbed her cell phone and found herself dialing Mark. She figured they were on mutual ground, so she could talk to him about this.

"Hello, darlin'" he said into the phone knowing it was Destiny.

"My life sucks," she didn't even greet him. She was in a venting mood, not greeting mood.

"What's the matter?"

"I just saw Matthew with another woman," she broke into tears, "How could he do this to me?"

Mark felt sympathy for her. That and he was walking on eggshells with his goddaughter. "Look, how about me, you, Jayden, and Ashley go somewhere for lunch?"

"That's a good idea. I was gonna go to the Seaport with Matthew, but there's obviously a change of plans," she said dryly.

"Ok, I'll pick you and Jayden up in 30 minutes." After that, he hung up the phone and told Ashley to get ready. It made him smile to see Ashley was almost too eager to get ready.

Destiny told Jayden to come to her job so they could go out for lunch and he was there in 20 minutes. Mark and Ashley showed up 10 minutes later. They tried their hardest not to show affection towards each other, but Ashley couldn't help kiss Jayden on the cheek. Destiny explained there was a bus that could take them to the seaport and it was free. They got there in 15 minutes and Destiny acted as a guide for everyone. The first place they went was the food court so everyone could eat. After, Ashley and Jayden ran into GameStop to find some new games they could buy. Ashley bought _Sonic and Sega: All Star Racing_ while Jayden bought _Pokémon: Platinum Version. _

"Hey, sis. I see a Victoria Secret right there. Didn't you say something about needing some new lingerie," Jayden said and Destiny was so embarrassed. She wanted to grab Jayden and shake him to death. Ashley was struggling to hold in laughter and Mark just snickered to himself.

"I need some new bras too, Uncle Mark, "Ashley said, so Destiny would feel at ease. She looked Destiny in the eyes and saw the secret thank you she was saying.

They went inside Victoria Secret and Ashley bought 2 bras and 2 perfume bottles. Destiny laughed and Mark cringed about how much Ashley was growing up. Destiny bought a few new lingerie sets and Mark took Ashley's advice to buy cold water. It definitely came in handy watching Destiny try on different sexy lingerie. Mark felt she could put any of the Victoria secret Angels to shame.

Their trip to the seaport was longer than expected, but fun nevertheless. Destiny returned to work and Jayden went back to the hotel with Mark and Ashley. Jayden and Ashley were in the living room while Mark went to his bedroom. His mind kept trailing back to Destiny. He didn't like that Matthew guy from the start. Mark wanted to be Destiny's knight in shining armor, but there was problem. That problem was in the form of a 5'10'' blonde from Palatka, Florida.


	9. Chapter 9

"_I hate you, Michelle! You bitch, you ruined our relationship! I hate you, you fucking lying slut!"_ He kept hearing that as he lied down on the hotel bed. Jayden had left hours ago and the hotel room had become almost scary silent. Michelle checked out the hospital after they left and was on a flight to the next Smackdown show in Philadelphia. _"I hate you, Michelle! You bitch, you ruined our relationship! I hate you, you fucking lying slut!"_ There it was again, replaying in his head. He figured now would be a good time to talk to Ashley. He got up and walked into the adjacent hotel room. He knocked on the door and Ashley opened it to let him in.

"Ashley, we need to talk," Mark said.

"What is there to talk about?" Ashley wondered.

"What happened at the hospital today? There's a lot of things we could talk about with that."

"Like what?"

"Your outburst. Were you just saying that out of anger or did you really mean it?"

"Are you talking about when I said she was a slut and a bitch?"

"Sadly, that's exactly what I'm talking about."

"Well, I don't know about the slut part. Lying bitch, hell yea. She pretends she likes me when she tolerates me as far as she can throw me. Uncle Mark, I know she's no good for you. However, if for the time being she makes you happy, then I guess I'll hold my tongue."

"Can I ask you an honest question?" She nodded.

"Why would Michelle be so eager to go back on the road?"

"She hates me, of course. I don't really care. Besides, no female has had the effect on you Destiny did. Am I right?"

"You are, but the past is the past. Destiny is getting over her ex and I don't want to be just a rebound. Plus I'm with Michelle."

"Okay it's your decision. I'm just gonna be on your sidelines hoping you make the right decision." _And be Venus if I have to_, she thought.

* * *

"Jayden, we making dem prank calls or what?" Jayden's friend Kelvin asked him.

"Yea, my girlfriend gave me the number to her godfather's girlfriend, who she dislikes. Imma prank call her right now," Jayden answered.

Jayden dialed Michelle's number being careful to block his number, so she wouldn't suspect anything. To Jayden's surprise, there was an answer, but not a hello. Jayden didn't know whether or not this was Michelle's number because all he heard was moaning.

"Ohmigosh, you're so much better than Mark!" he heard her scream. Jayden's eyes widened and thought one of two possibilities: someone was punking him or Michelle was cheating on Mark.

"Kelvin, I'm never making another prank call again," Jayden breathed a heavy sigh.

* * *

"Hello," Destiny said answering her phone.

"My water broke!" Charli screamed through the phone.

"Charli, are you in New York?" Destiny screamed into the phone.

"I'm at home and-AHHHHHHHH- HURRY!"

Destiny hurried to hail a cab to get to Charli's house. She arrived in 15 minutes and ran quickly to Charli's apartment. She saw Charli wobbling to the couch and immediately went to her. She sat Charli down on the couch and checked to see how far apart her contractions were. They were three minutes apart and Destiny dialed 911. They arrived 5 minutes and helped Charli into the truck. Destiny got on on her own and they went to Harlem Hospital. Destiny dialed Mark so he could tell Randy that the baby was about to be born. Luckily, RAW, unlike Smackdown, was performing in Madison Square Garden and Randy wasn't too far away. Both he and Mark arrived at the hotel at the same time, which was just 5 minutes off the birth of his baby girl.

"Lucinda Destiny Orton. Named after my mother and my sister," Charli beamed, since her and Destiny were like sisters.

Mark was in the waiting room with Destiny and there were just making small talk. Randy walked out the delivery and told Destiny the baby's name and her smile could light up a dark cave. Randy then told her that Charli said she expects the same and Destiny just nodded.

"It's kinda late, Destiny, how about I drive you home?" Mark asked.

Destiny hesitated for a moment, then realized she was sober and knew nothing would happen. "Fine and thank you for the offer."

Destiny and Mark said their goodbyes to the new happy parents and proceeded to go to Mark's rental car. They were making small talk, mainly about why Mark felt so comfortable in this neighborhood. He told her that his size was why he was comfortable and she just went along with it. The drive to Destiny's apartment was silent because neither one of them wanted this moment to end. They exited the car and like the perfect gentleman, Mark walked Destiny up to her apartment door.

"Thanks Mark for walking me home. That's very sweet of you," Destiny said.

"It's no problem. That's what friends are for," he said.

"I don't want this moment to end," she admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"Me and you. It just feels so right and seems so perfect. I wish it felt like this a year ago instead of just drunken passion."

Mark arched an eyebrow. "Destiny, we both have moved on with our lives. We started dating different people and things are different."

"In MSG a few days ago, I still felt the sparks. It's still there. Mark, I never lost feelings for you and you never lost them for me. I know and Ashley knows that Michelle is bad for you. When you realize that, hopefully it's not too late. Now, I've put my cards on the table, so what ya gonna say?"

Mark didn't say anything. He just grabbed her and kissed her passionately. He had her back against her apartment door. Mark thanked heaven Destiny was wearing a skirt and started rubbing his big hands up and down her ass. He lifted her up on top of his massive hard on while they were still in a deep embrace.

"You sure you wanna do this again," Destiny said as Mark started kissing her neck.

This caused Mark to stop and he looked Destiny in her large brown eyes. What he saw was innocence, but also passion. He wanted her. He needed her. He had to have her. Now just wasn't the time. Sadly, he let Destiny go to the ground and fixed her skirt. He placed a kiss on her cheek as she opened the door to her apartment.

"Night, darlin'," Mark said.

"Night, Mark," Destiny responded and then closed the door. She placed her back against the door and thought about the fireworks that just happened.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ashley, is this Michelle's number?" Jayden asked her and then showed her his cell phone. They were on date taking a stroll through Central Park West.

"Yeah, that's the she-devil's number," She responded.

"That's what I thought. What I'm about to tell you, promise you won't tell Mark."

"No. I tell him everything."

"Then, I can't tell you."

"What the hell do you want to tell me? Just fucking say it already!"

"Okay, calm down. Me and my friend were making prank calls. We called Michelle's number and no one answered but the phone went off."

"Ok, and?"

"And….there was moaning."

"WHAT! THAT BITCH IS CHEATING!"

"Ashley, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! That bitch is sleeping around."

"Isn't this what you wanted, Venus? A reason for Mark to leave Michelle for Destiny." He figured he would soften her mood by calling her by his nickname for her.

Ashley sighed. "You're right, but still. He went against me so he could be with her. He never does that. It kinda hurts a little that a woman would just stomp all over his heart again."

"Again?"

"Mark's been married twice. He took me in 7 years into his first marriage. That ended because when she got pregnant, the baby wasn't his. The second marriage ended because she was a lying gold digger. She cheated on him too."

"Wow, must be rough."

"It is. That's why he says I'm the most important female in his life. It's because I would never betray him unlike the now three women of his past."

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"I have to wait for the right time. I can't just come out and tell him."

"Okay, I understand."

* * *

"So, how's work?" Destiny asked. She was doing 3-way calling with Kofi and Mickie.

"I'm being set up to win the Intercontinental title," Kofi said.

"Yeah, they want me to win the Diva's title," Mickie stated.

"Wow, I see we're moving on up," Destiny laughed.

"Yeah, we are. It's about time Kofi becomes World Champion though," Mickie joked.

"It's also about time Michelle closes her legs," Kofi attempted to mumble away from the phone, but was unsuccessful since both Mickie and Destiny heard.

"Who is Michelle cheating on Mark with?"

"Ummm…..The Miz," Kofi sheepishly said.

"I knew those two were too close!" Mickie screamed.

"Guys, I really hate to cut this conversation short, but I have to get back to work. I'll call you both later," Destiny said and everyone hung up the phone.

Destiny couldn't believe what she heard. Michelle cheating on Mark? She couldn't believe Michelle would betray a man so nice. Then again, Matthew did it to her. Her mind went back to last night and the kiss. It was passionate and full of lust. Mark still wanted her as much as she wanted him. He wouldn't sleep with her though because he wanted to stay faithful. Destiny felt that was something to admire and only wanted him more. Right about now, she needed sex period.

As if the gods heard her thoughts, Destiny's cheating ex came into her office. He didn't say anything since he was always the type to use sex to solve his problems, a flaw she noticed after they broke up. She just ignored the fact that he walked behind her desk and pulled her out the chair and had her bent over the desk. The only thing Destiny did was get a condom from her desk because she wasn't about to have his baby or catch any disease he may have. Matthew took it and lifted her skirt up and pulled her panties down. He then pulled his pants down and slipped on the condom. He inserted his dick in her now wet pussy and moved his finger around to play in her clit.

"Destiny, I love you. Please forgive me," Matthew said and starting kissing and sucking her neck.

"Mmmmmm," that was the only thing Destiny said because she didn't care for his bullshit.

"That's it baby. Right there. I didn't forget how you like it," Matthew moaned as he opened her shirt and used his one free hand to play with her breasts.

"Ooo..ssss," she wasn't going to give him the response he wanted, which was one of forgiveness.

With Matthew's fingers rubbing her clit and breasts and his dick inside of her, Destiny came hard all over the condom. Matthew came soon after and then threw the cream-filled condom in the trash.

"That was real good, Matthew. Thanks for the memories," Destiny said and kissed him on the cheek, "You could leave now."

Matthew looked stunned. "WHAT?"

"I know you didn't think I actually forgave you. I loved you and you just stomped all over it. I just needed an orgasm and you were the perfect person. Now, get out of my office before you get another black eye and you'll be eating your food out a straw," She threatened and Matthew quickly pulled his pants up and scrambled out the office.

Destiny smiled and went back to doing her work. Her mind kept going back to Mark. She knew she would have to find a way to tell him about Michelle without hurting his feelings or ruining her chances with him.

Mark went to dial Michelle in an attempt to have phone sex. When she didn't answer, he tried calling again. It wasn't so much that he wanted to talk to her, it was because Destiny was so far in his head. He kept calling repeatedly and someone finally answered.

"Listen, quit calling my girlfriend! Whoever this is, stop calling!" Obviously the person who answered the phone didn't check the caller i.d. or just didn't value his life.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Mark was so loud that Ashley came running the door to the bedroom. She seen the anger in his eyes and knew hell was about to freeze over.

"This is Mike, who the hell are you?" It was The Miz, causing Mark to throw a table halfway across the room. Ashley felt sorry for the person who would have to clean this up.

"Mike, who is that sweetie?" Since Mark put the phone on speaker, both he and Ashley heard Michelle's voice.

"What the hell, Michelle?" Mark screamed into the phone, not believing this happened again.

Michelle recognized the voice and her eyes widened in fear. "Mark, I could explain."

"No, need to. My goddaughter was right. Ashley, would you care to repeat yourself?"

"You're a lying bitch and a fucking slut!" Ashley screamed into the phone and then Mark hung up.

"I can't believe this," Mark said to Ashley.

"Can I make a confession?"

"What is it, little girl?"

"Me and Jayden already knew because he pranked call her. I just got off the phone with him telling me that Destiny knew because Kofi and Mickie told her."

"So everyone knew my girlfriend was a whore but me. Isn't that just great?" Mark then punched a whole through the wall. "Why didn't you tell me Ashley?"

"Because I didn't want to. You've been hurt so many times before."

"I appreciate how your love for me overpowers your hate for her, but you still should have told me. Destiny should have also made an effort. I'll tell her about that later."

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"There hasn't been a draft lottery this year. I'll just convince McMahon to have one and bring Miz over to Smackdown. What I do from there is too graphic for your ears. As for Michelle, I'm pretty sure Mickie wouldn't have a problem dealing with her."

"Perfect! I love it!"

"Had a feeling you would. Ms. Steele, say goodbye to your boyfriend. We'll be going back on the road soon. Don't worry, we'll be back to New York as often as we can be."

Ashley nodded and then went to call Jayden. She told him everything and he said okay. He was excited to hear that she would be coming back to New York as often as possible. He knew this relationship wouldn't end.

Destiny overheard the conversation and couldn't help but break into tears. Mark would be leaving soon and she already confessed her feelings for him. She knew he would be angry about not telling him about Michelle's infidelity, but figured he would get over it. Mark and Ashley would be leaving soon, so Destiny would have to be a bit more aggressive to assure Mark really would be coming back to New York as often he could.


	11. Chapter 11

"Thank you ma'am. Have a nice day," the cabbie said to Destiny as she got out and paid for her ride. She just nodded her head and proceeded towards her office.

Since their office quickie a week ago, Matthew has basically been avoiding her. The only time the two of them were in the same room for longer than two seconds was when there was a board meeting. Once the meeting was over, Matthew was the first one out the office. He was known as a player around the office and the fact that Destiny just used him for sex, bruised his ego and reputation. Destiny laughed at the thought while she was on the elevator.

"Ms. Taylor, there's someone in your office waiting for you," an office secretary walked up and said to her.

"Thank you, Rosalind," Destiny responded.

She couldn't help but wonder who was it waiting for her. Destiny noticed that Rosalind had a sly smirk on her face as she told her. Maybe Matthew was in her office. If that was the case, then another black eye was in his future. Destiny proceeded towards her office and then opened the door. Whoever was in her office had the balls and audacity to sit in her seat, but their back was turned. Destiny didn't take too kindly to that and was going into bitch mode.

"Excuse me, I don't care who you are, but you better get the hell out of my seat!" She demanded.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Taylor. I don't think you're in the position, however, to be making threats to me," the person in the chair said and Destiny immediately picked up the voice. Mark was in her office.

"Aren't you supposed to be on tour?" she asked shakily. Her knees were ready to quit on her in any minute.

"Aren't we supposed to be friends? Last time I checked, friends tell friends when their lover is cheating on them if they knew," Mark shot back.

"I'm sorry, Mark. I was gonna tell you, but I was waiting for the right time."

"Interesting, you and Ashley use the same reason for not telling me. Since you're older than she is, I'm gonna ask you this question: when exactly is the right time?" Mark got out of Destiny's chair and was now leaning against her desk with his arms folded waiting for an answer.

"I don't know. I guess there never is a right time to tell someone the person they love is being unfaithful."

"Basically, you're saying you would have never told me?"

"Mark, it's not that simple."

"Explain because I don't have all day."

"Okay. I was on the phone with Kofi and Mickie and Kofi said Michelle was sleeping with The Miz. I had a lot of work to do, so I unfortunately had to cut the conversation short. I was gonna call you, but then Matthew came into my office. We had a little office sex and I completely forgot until I overheard Jayden talking to Ashley later. You obviously already knew, so there was no point in me telling you."

Mark just sat back and took it all in. Destiny truly looked sincere. The only other female he had ever seen with a look like that in their eyes was Ashley. Ashley would never lie to him, and he figured Destiny wouldn't either. Destiny grew extremely uncomfortable with Mark just staring at her. she didn't know what he was thinking about. The only thing she knew for sure was that she was in a vulnerable position for whatever was going to happen. Mark stood up straight and started walking towards Destiny. She backed up out of fear, which made him want her even more. Destiny's office was huge, but it felt small with Mark in there. He finally had her backed up into a corner and the only thing Destiny thought she could do was close her eyes and wait for whatever was going to happen. Mark put his hands on the wall, leaving Destiny completely trapped. To her surprise, Mark leaned in close and crushed his lips against hers and helped her get to her feet. He lifted her up and she was straddling him while he led her to her desk.

"Darlin', if you wanna ensure me coming back to New York, you just relax and go with the flow," Mark whispered in her ear and she nodded rapidly.

Mark laid her down on the desk and had her legs propped up on them. Destiny knew it was a good idea to wear a skirt today, but she didn't think this would be the reason why. Mark moved his hands under her skirt so he could remove her panties. She gasped a little, but quickly settled back down. Mark's head was now between her legs and began to suck on her clit. Destiny moaned in pleasure and moved her hips so she could feel an even better sensation. Mark's tongue was licking Destiny's clit like it was an ice cream cone.

"Ohmigosh. MARK!" Destiny screamed out. She whimpered his name and was on verge of cumming when Mark stopped sucking on her clit.

Mark looked in her eyes and saw the pleading look in her eyes. She not only wanted this, but she needed this. It was only a week since she last had sex, but Destiny needed to feel Mark. Mark spread her legs out a little more and then pulled down his pants revealing his throbbing penis. Mark teased her by rubbing it up and down her clit before she had enough. She sat up a little so she could grabbed his penis and then put it in her wet pussy. Mark laughed a little and started going slow and steady with Destiny's hips matching the rhythm. Mark started going quicker and quicker as he and Destiny locked eyes.

"Mark, I'm gonna cum," she somehow managed to get out.

"I am too, darlin'. Cum with me," Mark grunted. When Mark's fingers started rubbing her clit, Destiny was done for and came hard, completely turning Mark's dick white. Mark came soon after and then planted his 300-pound body on top of her limp body.

"Mark, you're heavy and I have to get back to work," Destiny said while trying to push Mark off of her. He laughed, kissed her lightly on the lips, and lifted her up off the desk. He fixed her skirt and laid another kiss on her lips, with this one being deeper than the first one.

"I'll see you in 2 weeks. Think about me 'cuz I know I'll be thinking about you," Mark said and then exited her office. Destiny sighed happily knowing Mark would be coming back. She regained her composure completely and went back to work.


	12. Chapter 12

Mark stuck to his word and he returned 2 weeks later, with Ashley of course. It was funny because Destiny was more excited to see Mark than Jayden was to see Ashley. They all went double dating to places appropriate for the younger couple such as Applebee's, T.G., and Friendly's. However, Mark would take Destiny to very expensive and exclusive restaurants when the two teenagers weren't around and it would end with an all-nighter. Ashley and Mark stayed for two weeks before it was required that Mark had to go back on the road. That was the end of some the personal time Destiny requested from her job. This would be the process the two of them would go through for a few months.

Destiny sat back in her chair at work, just thinking. She thought about the past year and a half for her. She turned 30 and her and Charli went to a reggae club. She met this big man named Mark and his wrestling buddies while trying to avoid being in the middle of a West Indian brawl. They all decided to go to a different reggae club and unfortunately both Destiny and Mark got a little bit too drunk. They had one night of drunken passion before Destiny finally sobered up and realized what happened. She threw a fit and didn't see Mark again for another year. Reluctantly, she took her brother to a wrestling show and was reunited with Mark. It was revealed that feelings were still there and now her life seemed to be perfect.

Destiny's reflection was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in," she said to whoever was on the other side.

It was Charli and she had breakfast in one hand and baby Lucinda in the other. "What's up girl? I got you some food in case you was hungry."

"Thanks, Charli. How's my little goddaughter doing?" she said and then took Lucinda into her arms. She had brown eyes and black hair like Charli, but also had Randy's mysterious personality.

"She's doing fine and so is her mother thank you very much."

"Oh yeah, of course I care about you Charli. What about my brother-in-law?"

"He's being put in a rivalry with Kofi Kingston. It was Randy's idea since he liked Kofi and god knows how many times Randy has already been world champion. He felt it was about time someone else won it."

"Kofi was telling me about that too. It's a good idea what Randy is doing considering Mark did the same thing for him in 2005."

"That's exactly what Randy said. Destiny, you didn't forget there's food in my hand, right?"

"Actually Charli, I did. So, I'll give Lucinda back to her mommy and I'll take the food out of mommy's hand." Destiny took the plate of food out of Charli's hand and opened it. Inside were grits, sausage, eggs, and home fries. The grits and eggs both had cheese on them.

"Charli, you know me so well," Destiny beamed.

"Of course, I never forget. So tell me, how ya been?"

Destiny then told Charli everything about what happened over the last few months. Charli couldn't believe how interesting Destiny's life had become and she was just playing wife and mother. Destiny then asked Charli about life on the road with Randy. Charli revealed to Destiny that Mike wasn't the only wrestler Michelle cheated on Mark with. She also slept with some guy named Nic Nemeth, but he was known as Dolph Ziggler. Mark convinced Vince to put him and Kane against both of them in a no holds barred tag team match. They both are going to be out of action for a while. Mickie was put in a Street Fight against Michelle and the match was pretty much all Mickie. During a commercial break in the match, Michelle was hit with a steel pipe that came from someone backstage, but that person wasn't seen on camera. Turns out it was Mark's goddaughter, Ashley.

"Karma's a bitch, ain't it Charli?" Destiny said after hearing everything.

"It sure is, girl. So, how much weed have you been smoking without me?"

Destiny bursted with laughter. She and Charli always smoked a lot. "Pretty much all. Then, a couple of weeks ago, I couldn't tolerate the smell of it anymore."

"Why is that?"

"I have no idea. I just don't like the smell of it anymore."

"That's strange. Destiny, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, girl. What's up?"

"Can I borrow an ummm…feminine care product?"

Destiny was about to give Charli a pad when she realized something. _When was the last time I needed one?_ She thought to herself. Destiny then looked at the little mini calendar on her desk. It had been about 2 months. Now she was in panic mode. Charli was just looking at Destiny while Lucinda was trying to get comfortable in Charli's arms.

"Destiny, is there a problem?"

"Charli, I think I'm pregnant."

Charli sat back in the chair just speechless. "How do you figure that?"

"I haven't had a period in months."

"But you're on birth control. Maybe they're just irregular."

"Maybe, you're right." _I hope she's right,"_ Destiny thought.

Charli and Destiny finished up their breakfast and chatted a little more. They promised to never go so long without talking to each other again. They said their goodbyes and Charli left the office. Even though Charli gave her some reassurance, she couldn't help but wonder if she was pregnant. Would Mark be happy? Or would he be mad? Did Mark mind having an interracial baby? Raising an interracial child like Ashley wouldn't be the same as having one of his own. Would Mark love this child the same way he loved Ashley or would it be a different love? Would that love be for better or for worse?


	13. Chapter 13

"Destiny Taylor, the doctor will see you now," the receptionist said. After speaking to Charli in her office, Destiny decided to go see the doctor. She scheduled an appointment for the following week and now she was here.

"Thank you," Destiny said and went in the doctor's office to see her regular doctor, Dr. Kayla Hill.

"Have a seat, Ms. Taylor. Would you like to tell me why you're here?" her doctor asked.

"It's only been 3 months so I'm not here for a checkup. However, I do believe that I could be pregnant."

"Okay, Ms. Taylor, I would like to ask you a few questions before we give you the pregnancy test. Is that okay?" Destiny nodded yes.

The doctor asked her several routine questions about her cravings, morning sickness, mood swings, etc. Then, Dr. Hill gave Destiny the pregnancy test and told her to wait in the receptionist office while she gets the results. It's safe to say that Destiny was a nervous wreck. She had read that a baby has a higher chance for birth defects after the mother is 30 years old. The older the mother, the higher the chance. Destiny was only 31, but didn't want to take any chances. She always wanted a little boy or girl since there was a never a child she met that didn't like her. Jayden loved her, Ashley seemed to like her, and Lucinda adored her. The more she thought about this, the more she smiled. She hoped she was pregnant, though no weight was showing. Her mother, Serenity, was 3 months pregnant with Jayden before anybody realized. That was because the pregnancy weight went everywhere else except for the stomach, so Destiny figured she was the same way.

"Ms. Taylor, the doctor would like to see you again," the receptionist said to Destiny. Destiny walked back inside the doctor's office to hear the good or bad news. She took a seat while her doctor pulled out the test results.

"Well, looks like you're having a baby," Dr. Hill said.

Destiny beamed. "Oh my gosh, I'm so excited! How far along am I?"

"From these test results, looks like you're 2 months pregnant. It's still early, so I'd wait another two or three months before going on pregnancy leave. I would still take it light though, but don't worry about too much. If you have any problems during your pregnancy, please come in at any time. I'd like to see again in three months for your semi-annual checkup."

"Okay, doctor. Thank you so much." Destiny repeated over and over before exiting the office and going home. Mark and Ashley were coming to New York since there was going to be a RAW-Smackdown-ECW Supershow.

* * *

"Are you okay, Uncle Mark?" Ashley asked. They were on a flight to New York and it was going to land soon.

Ashley's voice had interrupted Mark's thoughts. "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Little girl, I'm okay. It's just that Destiny hasn't called in a week."

"Since when is my godfather a lovesick teenager? I'm the teen and you don't see me going gaga over Jayden and he hasn't called me in a week either."

"He has school, Ashley."

"She has work, Mark. Didn't you say she was a marketing executive or something? She's probably working on some big project."

"Maybe you're right."

"You mean like always?" She had to point that out.

"Yes, unfortunately."

Ashley smiled to herself and the remainder of the plane ride was silent. There wasn't much time anyway since the remainder of the plane ride was 10 minutes. The plane landed in LaGuardia Airport. Mark and Ashley went to get their bags and hailed for a cab. Destiny had told Mark about a hotel near where she lived, so he decided to stay there instead. It was child's play to convince Mickie, Kofi, Jayson, Glen, and Shad to do the same. They all became great friends over the past year and a half. It was funny because all of this was because of his goddaughter. He knew he owed her big time, but didn't know how he would repay her. She only suggested that he go partying with Kofi, but that little suggestion completely changed his life. The cab ride to the hotel was longer than he expected. Ashley was just sleeping with a very loud song playing in her ear. Since the cab ride was taking so long, Mark figured he would do the same.

"Sir, we're here," the cab driver said 35 minutes later.

Mark eyes opened slowly and he rubbed them. "Okay. Little girl, wake up." He started to shake Ashley so she would wake up, which she did after being shaken about 20 times. Ashley and Mark grabbed their things out of the trunk of the car and Mark paid the cab driver. The cabbie said thank you and drove off while Mark and Ashley proceeded towards the hotel. They got their hotel room and went up the elevator to it. Both of them just threw their stuff down like clockwork and went to take another quick nap. A knock on the door woke only Ashley up 30 minutes later. She opened the door and squealed at the sight of Jayden, which was nothing like her personality.

"Hey Ashley, I missed you too," he said smiling, revealing his two dimples that Ashley proceeded to poke lightly. They walked over to the large couch and sat down barely an inch away from each other.

She kissed him on the lips. "Mark has been freaking out that Destiny hasn't called. What's the matter?"

"Nothing as far as I know. She's only a little stressed about something. She wanted to wait until Mark got here since she was afraid she might spill the news if she called him."

"What's wrong with that?" Mark said after hearing the whole conversation.

"When did you wake up?" Ashley asked.

"After your unusually loud, not to mention squeaky, squeal of excitement," Mark replied and Ashley started laughing.

"She wanted to tell you in person. According to Destiny, it's that important," Jayden responded, answering Mark's question.

"Is she home?" Mark wondered.

"Yeah, I just came from over there." That was all Mark needed to hear as he put on a jacket and sneakers, and walked out the house. Jayden and Ashley were just left alone sitting on the couch. Neither one needed to say a word as both of them proceeded to play tonsil hockey.

* * *

Mark reached Destiny's apartment in less than 10 minutes. He knocked on the door and Charli opened the door with Lucinda on her hip.

"Hey Mark. Destiny's in the kitchen cooking a little meal for the two of you," Charli said smiling.

He proceeded to walk inside. "Thank you, Mrs. Orton," he said and then placed a kiss on the forehead of Lucinda and she started smile and giggle.

"She loves attention, I see," Mark said and walked towards the kitchen, stopping to say hi to Randy on the couch. He saw Destiny in the kitchen frying something on the stove. She had a smile on her face and actually noticed him from the corner of her eye, but didn't say anything, continuing her cooking. Mark came from behind and wrapped his hands around her waist, placing kisses all over neck. Mark lifted up the skirt she was wearing and rubbed her ass.

"Easy big boy. We have company," Destiny said smiling.

Mark pulled her skirt back down reluctantly. "Fine. What was this big announcement you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

"Let me finish setting up our little lunch date and then I'll tell you." Mark kept his hands around her waist while Destiny finished frying the chicken cutlets. She put them on bread with ketchup, cheese, and mayonnaise on hers while Mark just wanted mustard on his. She poured orange juice for her and Mark and they proceeded to sit down at the mini table in the rather large kitchen. They ate in silence for about 5 minutes before Mark broke the silence.

"So what's this big announcement that had to wait until I'm comfortable?" Mark asked again.

Destiny just sighed and decided to get it over with. "Mark, I'm two months pregnant."


	14. Chapter 14

Mark just sat there quiet. He knew something caused her mood swings. She felt tighter and tasted better. He thought it was just his imagination, but she was carrying his seed. With Randy and Charli in the other room, Mark didn't want to jump and kiss Destiny all over her face and stomach. He figured he should speak since Destiny's eyes look worried. It was time he reassured her there was nothing to worry about.

"So, how much time off do I ask Vince for?" Mark wondered with a smile on his face, causing Destiny to have a smile of her own.

"I'm still in my first trimester, so there's no need to watch over me. Maybe in another 3 months, I'll need you to stay with me, but that's another discussion for another time."

"I can't believe we're having a baby. So, what do you want?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll love them both equally. Are you sure you don't mind having a baby…..with me?" She hesitated on that last part and hoped Mark understood what she was saying.

"I have no idea why I wouldn't want to have a baby with you. You are the poster child for a perfect mother."

"Helllloooooo. I'm in here," Charli yelled being nosy.

"Just feed your daughter, Charli. This has nothing to do with you," Destiny teased back.

"Mark, I mean do you mind having an interracial baby?"

"Why would it be a problem?"

"I don't know. I mean I know Ashley's interracial, but she's not your child-

Mark interrupted her. "Ashley is my goddaughter. I've raised her since she was a baby."

"But she looks white. I would have thought she was white if you didn't tell me she was Jamaican."

"What difference does it make if I have a child in desperate need of a tan or a child that never needs to be in the sun again?" he said and Destiny was holding her stomach laughing so hard.

"I get it and might I say that's rather rude, but funny. It's just that my mom was in love with a white guy, but his parents disapproved of him being with a black girl. She just settled for my dad, who isn't the ideal man."

"Things have changed since then, Destiny. People are a lot more tolerable of interracial relationships. I don't care what anyone thinks anyway, I want to be with you." He lifted her hand up and kissed it.

"You always have a way of making me feel better, Mark. Should we go tell Jayden he's gonna be an uncle and Ashley that she's gonna be a god sister?"

"I think we should, but is it the best idea to leave Charli and Randy alone?"

"It's fine. I have my ways. Now let's go share the happy news with the lovesick teenagers." Mark and Destiny finished their meal and proceeded to leave the apartment.

"That couch is black. If I see any white on it, I know who's ass I'm gonna kick first," Destiny said to Charli and Randy before exiting her home, leaving the both of them just laughing.

Mark and Destiny went to the hotel and entered the hotel room. As soon as they walked in, they heard loud groaning and grunting noises. Both of them figured it was Jayden. Then, screaming and something similar to moaning was heard. Mark's blood started to boil at the thought of Ashley having sex with Jayden. He practically sprinted towards the bedroom an used his huge foot to kick the door down. Destiny was just standing there, bracing for whatever was going to happen next. What Mark saw next made him feel like he was on an episode of Punk'd. Ashley and Jayden were playing Ashley's Playstation 3 and were fighting over the controller. Apparently, there were playing _Madden NFL '10 _ and one of them was losing very badly.

"You really need to work on our hotel room temper, Uncle Mark," Ashley said giggling uncontrollably.

"Scare me like that again, you'll see a temper," he warned, causing Ashley to stop laughing.

"I thought you were going to see my sister?" Jayden asked.

"She's in the den standing even though she should sitting," Mark said, saying the last part loudly so Destin would catch the hint and sit down, which she did.

"Why should she be sitting down?" Ashley wondered.

"It's not good for pregnant women to stand up, that's why," Mark said.

Ashley and Jayden jaw's dropped. Ashley ran to the den to where Destiny was and started rubbing her belly. She had a little god brother or sister growing inside of her boyfriend's sister. She put her ear to Destiny's belly to see if she can hear anything. Jayden and Mark was looking Ashley, not believing the display. Destiny noticed the look on their faces and started laughing.

"It's called maternal instinct, gentlemen. Every female has one," Destiny said.

"I presume this means you're not mad all my attention won't be on you?" Mark asked Ashley.

"No, I don't. Beside, Jayden could keep me occupied," Ashley responded, and Jayden blushed.

"Keep in mind, me and Destiny are the only people here who can have sex," Mark stated firmly.

"Okay, fine. So, when am I gonna be a god sister?"

"In 7 months, be patient."

"Wow, Destiny, you're gonna be fat. It's about time your body matched your head," Jayden teased.

"Due to my excitement over being a mother, I'm gonna ignore that comment." They all discussed certain arrangements needing to be made because of Destiny's pregnancy. They wondered when Mark was going to ask Vince for a break. They decided around the time Destiny enters her third trimester. Mark still had to travel, but decided that he would let Ashley stay with Destiny to keep an eye on her when he wasn't around, a job Ashley gladly accepted. Jayden was also going to stay with Destiny since his father ran off with some female, though only he and Destiny knew that.

"Ok, now that all the arrangements are made, can I go to work now?" Mark asked.

"The supershow, right. It's gonna be fun to see everyone again," Destiny said smiling.

The four of them went back to Destiny' apartment, so Destiny and Jayden could get ready. Destiny put on a long short sleeve dress that had a belt around the waist, with red flats and decided to leave her hair out. Jayden didn't have to do anything with his hair since it was in braids. He put on the Randy Orton gas mask shirt with a pair of black jeans. He wore his new sneakers, a gift from his motherly older sister. After Destiny and Jayden finished getting ready, they exited the apartment and hailed a taxi to Madison Square Garden. It was going to be an interesting night with superstars from all three brands being there.


	15. Chapter 15

"Omg, Destiny!" Mickie exclaimed. She dropped her newly won Diva's title and ran to hug Destiny.

"Mickie, I'm happy to see you too. But I'm pregnant, so I need you to get off of me," Destiny gasped out.

"Oh, sorry. Sorry little Destiny or Mark," Mickie said to Destiny's belly.

"You're too much, Mickie. Where's the Jamaican Sensation?" Destiny asked.

"In his locker room, getting ready for his match with Randy."

"Ok, I'll go see him. Mickie, if Mark asks where I am, tell him I'm in Kofi or his locker room."

"Okay, Destiny!" Mickie was really hyper and Destiny didn't really know why.

Destiny went to look for Kofi in his locker room. Kofi was one of Destiny's best friends in the locker room and had admitted he had a thing for the new diva, Eve. Destiny had seen her and thought she was pretty, plus Mickie said she was nice. It didn't hurt that she could legitimately wrestle. Destiny reached Kofi's locker room door, attempting to knock with no answer. She tried again, but there was still no answer. Destiny decided to open to see what she could find and then closed it again after what she saw. Apparently, Kofi had charmed Eve because she was straddling him while he was on a chair. Destiny rubbed her temples to get the image out of her head and thanked God that Kofi didn't see her or she would have to explain herself. Destiny tried to go to Mark's locker room when she was stopped by WWE's resident thieves, Cryme Tyme.

"Please don't rob me, I don't have any money," Destiny teased holding her hands up in false fear.

"Ain't nobody here to rob you, Red," Shad said.

"Exactly, we hear to congratulate you. We heard the news," Jayson continued.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it."

"No need for all that. We friends, we got your back. And as friends, we feel we should tell you that Michelle, Nic, and Mike are all back from injury," Jayson stated sternly.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Destiny, Jayson, and Shad turned around to see Mark. Destiny noticed the blaze in his green eyes.

"Yeah, we just saw them in the back. You want us to deal with it," Shad asked, both him and Jayson were more than willing. By then, Mickie had showed up and heard the whole conversation.

"Not yet, unless one of them decides to touch her. If that's the case, you know what to do," Mark warned. They all nodded and went their separate ways. Jayson and Shad went to their locker rooms and Mickie dragged Destiny to the Diva's locker room.

Mark went to his locker room and saw Ashley and Jayden sitting there with Sean Blanks, Ashley's private teacher. He was teaching something new to Ashley and obviously Jayden was interested too. Mark stood in the doorway and smiled because it wasn't easy finding Ashley a teacher. He only looked for female ones since he didn't trust male ones alone with her. Most of the female just wanted to sleep with Mark. The ones that didn't were basically grandmothers that put Ashley to sleep. He met Sean when WWE held a contest for students to write about their favorite teacher. A middle school in Brooklyn sent in a flurry of letters, all about him. He decided that after reading those letters that he had to hire Sean. After seeing what Mark offered, Sean quickly quit his job and went traveling with Mark and Ashley. He usually stayed in a hotel room not too far from theirs. Ashley was so respectful of him, calling him Mr. Blanks instead of Sean.

"That wraps up today's lesson. If you need any more help, you know where I'm staying. Of course, you don't need it Ashley. Your boyfriend proves otherwise," he joked.

"That's funny, real funny," Jayden said.

"Ever heard of its funny 'cuz it's true? That would apply nicely here," Mark said from the doorway. "Thanks Sean. As always, your service is appreciated."

"No problem, it's easy to teach her because she's so smart. If you want me to teach him, I'll charge you overtime," Sean joked.

"Don't worry, I don't. I'll think I'll go broke," Mark said to Sean as he left his locker room and the arena.

"You guys want a stand-up act or something?" Jayden asked, trying not to sound amused.

"No, I'm okay. I'm better at hurting people. Especially 13-year old boys who have hand problems," Mark stated, looking directly at Jayden's hand on Ashley's thigh. Jayden quickly moved and Ashley almost fell off the couch laughing so hard.

* * *

"So, how's pregnancy?" Mickie asked Destiny.

"Good, besides the mood swings and the morning sickness of course," Destiny replied.

"That's cool, when are you going on maternal leave?" Mickie asked.

"Probably when my stomach is bigger than my ass," she joked.

"Oh yeah, like that's gonna happen-Mickie looked up- just when I was having a great day," Mickie said. Destiny turned around and saw Michelle and Layla standing there. They had food in their hands so they must have just came from catering.

"Mickie, I know how hungry pigs are. I was wondering if you may want this," Layla taunted.

"Sure Layla. I'll take it then blend it for you because when I'm done with you, you'll be drinking all your food," Mickie said smirking.

"Look, its Little Miss Hoodrat. I see you managed to get knocked up, but I wonder if Mark's the father. What do you think Lay?" Michelle said smirking. Layla shrugged her shoulders mockingly.

"This coming from the person who slept with an ex-reality show star and a former male cheerleader," Destiny shot back.

"Not to mention your alleged 'baby daddy'," Michelle shot back, making air quotes.

"Obviously, you haven't learned your lesson," Mickie said.

"Actually Piggie James, Mr. McMahon said neither you, her, or Mark can touch me or Layla," Michelle felt overpowered after saying that.

"He can't do that! He has no power over me," Destiny screamed.

"True, but he does have power over Mark. You touch me and Mark is suspended. Now, where were we…oh yeah! I remember." Michelle and Layla threw their plates at Mickie and Destiny and ran out the locker room before either one had a chance to regroup. Destiny was ready to charge at them, but Mickie stopped her.

"Why did you stop me? Do you see what they did to us?" Destiny exclaimed.

"Turn around," Mickie said calmly. Destiny turned around and saw Beth Phoenix and Melina sitting there. They must've seen and heard everything.

"So….you ladies know what you have to do right?" Mickie asked.

"Of course, Mickie. It'll be my pleasure," Melina said as her and Beth exited the locker room. Mickie explained to Destiny that Beth and Melina had a tag match against Michelle and Layla. Destiny just nodded and went to the showers. She had some of the designers for the WWE dry clean her dress and was given a shirt and some jeans by Mickie. Mickie went in the shower after Destiny and put on her wrestling attire. After about an hour, both of them were cleaned up and ready to go. They exited the locker room and Destiny decided to go to Mark's locker room.

"Did you know about that new rule Vince has?" Destiny asked Mark when she arrived at his locker room. Both Ashley and Jayden looked confused.

"What new rule?" Mark wondered.

"That I, Mickie, or you can't touch Michelle or Layla," Destiny answered.

"What happens if he does?" Jayden asked. Ashley looked at him as if he just asked a stupid ass question.

"Suspension," Destiny said to her little brother.

"I have no reason to hit her anyway," Mark said smugly.

"Well, me and Mickie do. She and Layla threw food on our clothes. Then ran out the locker room before we could do anything. You see I'm not wearing my dress. I sent it to dry cleaning."

"Ok' I'll talk to Vince about this bullshit rule," Mark said and then exited the locker room. Destiny just sat down on the couch and decided to rest. Ashley and Jayden moved to sit on the floor so Destiny could stretch out on the couch.

* * *

"Vince, why in the hell would you make a stupid rule like that?" Mark asked him.

"Michelle is one of my top divas, I need her in good shape," Vince said matter-of-factly.

"So is Mickie," Mark shot back.

"That is true. If Mickie had her nose broken, I would enforce the same rule."

"Michelle and Layla had it coming. They provoked the two of them. Besides, Destiny doesn't even work for you."

"She doesn't, but you do. So you'll get in trouble. Now, if there are any more questions-

"Why don't Mike and Nic get this rule?"

"They are not as valuable as Michelle is."

"You mean they don't get on their knees and suck you off as well as Michelle does."

"You know that was inappropriate! Get the hell out of my office and do your damn job."

Mark held his hands up. "Fine, I'll go. When it comes right down to it, I make you the most money. You could try to promote these other wrestlers, but none of them will make as much money as me. You'll realize that when you start thinking like the smart businessman you claim to be." With that, Mark exited Vince's office with a sly smirk on his face.


	16. Chapter 16

"You wanted to see me Vince?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, I did. Can you believe how different Mark has been acting because of that little bitch he's been dating?" Vince exclaimed.

"No, I can't honestly. She probably did a voodoo trick on him or something."

"Well, we can't have that now can us?"

"What do you suggest we do, Mr. McMahon?"

"Okay Michelle, here's the plan."

Vince and Michelle plotted and planned how they were going to get Destiny away from Mark. He even called in Layla, so she could help. After they finished mapping out the plan, they had to wait for the right time to execute. Of course, Layla would have to do her job before Michelle did hers. Vince knew this plan would work. Of course Mark would be angry at first, but he'd soon get over it. All three of them sat in Vince's office waiting for Mark's match against John Cena and Christian. It was promoted as the biggest interpromotional match in history. The Undertaker was the face of Smackdown, John Cena was the face of RAW, and Christian was the face of ECW. The crowd was into the match from the start of it. Just like they planned, Mark chokeslammed Christian outside the ring and onto the announce table. That's when Layla left to do her part in the plan. She went to Mark's locker room and knocked on the door. She knew Ashley or Jayden wouldn't answer the door because Vince had sent Barbie Blank, better known as Kelly Kelly, to take them out for some pizza. They agreed because they wanted Destiny to get her sleep.

Destiny woke up out of her sleep to answer the door. "What do you want?" she said when she saw Layla.

"Just wanted to say congratulations on the baby and sorry for the act of rudeness," she said in a thick British accent.

"Yeah, thanks. Now tell me why you're really here," Destiny replied, unamused.

"To make girl talk. So, how's pregnancy?"

"Tiring. Anything else you wanna know?"

"Why so cold Destiny? I thought we could mend the bridges and become BFF's like me and Michelle. Let's take a walk." For some reason, Destiny agreed to take a walk with Layla. Layla smiled inwardly. Mark's music just played signaling that the match was over. Now Michelle just has to do her part.

* * *

Mark came backstage and the first person he saw was Michelle. "Can I help you?" Mark asked, slightly annoyed.

"I wanna congratulate the man who had my heart for a year and a half," Michelle flirted.

"That's nice. Now if you would excuse me-

"Wait!" Michelle exclaimed pulling his arm, "what's the rush?"

"I have a pregnant girlfriend. Does that answer your question?"

"So faithful and loving. I don't know what I was thinking." She now had her fingers rubbing up and down his broad chest. Mark admitted to himself that Michelle's soft fingers felt good against his skin, but he was with Destiny now.

Mark grabbed her hands to push her away, but Michelle kissed him. "I really don't know what I was thinking," Michelle smirked. Mark looked over Michelle's head and saw Destiny standing there with Layla. Before he could even explain, Destiny took off running. She already had on her coat since she felt cold, so she didn't have to make a detour to his locker room. Her hormones were so out of control that she ignored Mark screaming her name. She exited the arena and was happy to find a cab just waiting out there.

"I'll like to go to LaGuardia Airport please," Destiny said to the cab driver.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied.

Destiny didn't even think to go back home and pack some of her things. She rationalized that where she was going, there were clothes already there for her. Destiny knew that whoever she called would probably tell Mark where she was going, except one person. That was the person Destiny dialed.

"Hello?" Charli said as she answered the phone.

"Charli, he's cheating on me," Destiny sobbed into the phone.

"How do you know?"

"I saw him kiss Michelle with my own two eyes. How could he do that after all she's done to him?"

"You probably saw it wrong."

"No I didn't Charli. I need to go away for a while."

"What's a while? And where are you going?"

"I don't know. I guess when I figure things out. And I'm going to my mom's house."

"Mark's not gonna find you there."

"I don't want him to. Charli, promise you won't tell anyone."

"You know I won't, even I don't agree with what you're doing. Just call me when you get there and whenever something is bothering you. And tell Serenity I said hi."

"Thank you, Charli. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Maybe going to your mom's house will help you think better." Charli offered those words of advice before hanging up the phone.

After getting off the phone with Charli, Destiny turned her phone off. She didn't want to talk to anyone else because she needed time to herself. Destiny dozed off until she reached the airport. It was going to be a nice nap since Manhattan to Queens is not a short trip.

* * *

Mark was fuming. Destiny was nowhere to be found in the locker arena. He asked everyone backstage and nobody saw here. Mark was starting to worry. Destiny was being irrational and she was carrying his baby. He tried calling her, but it just went straight to voicemail. To make matters worse, he had no idea where Ashley or Jayden was. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw them walking through the arena door.

"Where were you two?" he screamed.

"Calm down. We just went with Barbie to get some pizza," Ashley said and Jayden nodded.

"Don't tell me to calm down! The mother of my unborn baby has gone M.I.A. after misreading what she saw."

"What did she see?" Jayden asked.

"Me kissing Michelle. But she kissed me, I didn't kiss her back," Mark tried to reason.

"Wow, that's something," Ashley said.

"Jayden, do you know anywhere your sister may have gone? She's not answering her phone," Mark wondered.

"Did you try calling Charli?" Jayden said, trying to offer some help.

"Charli! How could I forget? I'm calling her now." Mark dialed Charli's number and she answered soon after.

"Hello?"

"Charli, Destiny-

"I already know. She told me everything. I honestly think she's being irrational, but it comes with being pregnant."

"Great, so you know where she's going?" Mark asked sounding hopeful.

"Sadly, no. She didn't tell me where she was heading off to." Charli knew she was lying, but also knew Destiny would do the same for her. In fact, Destiny has done the same for her.

"Ok, fine. You'll tell me if you hear anything right?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, I will. She's such a wreck right now though. It probably won't be a while unfortunately." Lying was becoming a second nature to her. She knew she should tell Mark since he was the father of her godchild, but her friendship with Destiny overpowers her conscience any day.

"Thanks, Charli. I'll talk to you later I guess," Mark said sounding defeated. Charli knew Destiny better than Jayden. If neither one of them knew where she was, he might as well give up. The stubbornness in him prevented this from happening, however. He would just have to think about all the places she would go to.

* * *

Destiny arrived at the airport after a 30 minute nap. She paid the cabbie and then exited out. She entered the airport and looked for a clerk. Most of the lines were long, but she found one that wasn't so long. She stood on the line for 15 minutes, waiting for her turn.

"Next!" the airport clerk screamed.

Destiny walked up the booth. "Excuse me, can I get a one-way ticket to San Fernando, Trinidad?"

**_Author's Note: This is the end of SOS, but not the end of the story. Right now, I'm focusing on another story and when I'm done, I'll write the sequel to SOS_**


End file.
